The Lost Child
by xoxoangel23
Summary: Returning home from the market, Hiei crosses paths with a mysterious bundle. When the child is being raised by both Hiei and Youko,the mystery that surrounds the child becomes unravel. What is this mystery? Read and find out...you will enjoy this story ;.
1. Chapter 1

Hey...this is a really, good story and I hope you guys will like it :).

However, I had been debating of whether or not I should upload this story, so hopefully I made the right decision :)

This is one of my older stories so I hope its okay.

Please Review!!! Thanks.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

(Voice)

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1:

Hiei was returning home from the market to his mate. Kurama had asked him to pick up some much needed stuff at the market. Hiei hated going since it was always crowded and he is well known for not having a whole lot of patience. As the fire demon was jumping from tree to tree, a noise was heard making him skid to a stop.

He put the basket that contains the stuff he bought down against the crouch of the tree as he began to scan the area. The noise was heard again, taking off his ward that covered his third eye, he concentrate on location of the noise. The jagan found the location of the noise, due to picking up the strange ki.

Satisfied he put the ward back over the eye, picking up the basket the demon headed towards the location. When he found it, he jumped off the branch that he was on and landed on the ground in a crouching position. Laying the basket down next to him, Hiei slowly walked towards the still bundle.

He stopped when he saw it moving but continued to make his way towards it with his hand on the hilt of his katana.

When he was close enough to the bundle, he peeked over and his eyes widen in shock. He knelt down beside the bundle and slowly with his free hand moved the blanket away and saw a pair of beautiful clear blue eyes looking up at him with fear and curiosity in them.

Narrowing his ruby eyes, he sighs as he stood up and turned his back on the baby and began to walk away. _What the hell is a baby doing out here unprotected_ he wonder to himself? He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, studying the bundle which contains the child.

As he was going to pick the basket up he felt a twinge of guilt in him but he brushed it aside. _It is not my brat so it doesn't concern me_ he told himself.

(You can't just leave it there) a voice told him? _Why the hell not, he isn't mine so why should I care... I was abandon when I was a babe and I turned out just fine_ he scolded at the voice.

_Besides, its parents are probably around somewhere_. (Yeah right, come on Hiei why would parents leave their baby vulnerable for anyone to get it or even kill it.) Hiei tried to shove the annoying voice aside and proceeded to grab the basket.

(What will Kurama say if he finds out what… you…. did) it challenged, knowing right away that it won. Hiei stopped his motion of grabbing the basket and sulked. He knows damn well that the fox would never forgive him. For some forsaken reason, he didn't want the child to go through what he had gone through when he was born, being abandoned from his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Making sure everything was secure in his arms; Hiei had opened the door to his home. When he entered, he began to sniff the air and his stomach growled at the smell of his mate's cooking. Seeing the fox prancing around in the kitchen, the youkai smirked and slammed the door startling the fox in the process.

Kurama cursed as the pot burnt his hand a little. "Hiei is that you" he asked? "Hn, who else would it be" the fire demon replied as he laid the empty basket down on the table. Kurama walked into the room with a smile on his face to greet his lover, wiping his hands off with a towel in the process.

His smile faded, however when he saw a bundle in Hiei's arms. Curious the Youko walked up his lover and looked over to see what was in the bundle. With the same expression that Hiei had when he found the baby, the fox stared at his lover and backed down. "Hiei is that what I think it is"?

The fire demon sighed and nodded, "I found it on my way back from the market place". "What about its parents?" "They're probably dead or something" the demon retorted. The fox demon gave the youkai a critical look, "and what makes you say that" the sliver fox asked with his arms now cross. "

Well fox let me put it this way, why the hell would two parents leave their baby alone where it can be eaten or killed by a demon of some kind". Kurama was pondering at that and agreed, "that makes sense" he told his short companion. They were silent until the baby began crying, "Kurama what the hell is wrong with this damn brat" asked Hiei uncertain?

The said fox, scowled at the use of language, "Hiei watch what you say around the baby the kitsune warned as he took the bundle from Hiei's arms. Kurama looked down at its innocent face and smiled.

"We always wanted a kid and"…. Kurama was interrupted by Hiei, "what are you implying fox" asked the youkai?

"What I am saying is that we can raise her as our own". Kurama sighs at the critical look Hiei was giving him but smiled, "come on Hiei how can you give up on this cute, innocent thing" asked Kurama who lifted the child up to face Hiei. Hiei looked at the baby who gave him an innocent look that could melt any cold heart and he found himself smiling back.

The demon sighed in defeat, "fine, I guess we can keep her." "What are you saying love" asked Kurama getting his hopes up? Hiei smiled at his lover's anticipation, "we can keep her and raise her as our own."

Kurama was smiling at his lover who smiled back as the fox was cuddling the baby. "You think she is human" wonder the jaganshi?

"I am not sure but I have this feeling we will find out when she is older, I hope". Kurama walked up to the table that was beside Hiei and put the bundle on top of it. He began to take the blanket off the 1 year old.

When that was done, they noticed a necklace with a star around her neck and she was wearing a blue kimono. Kurama lifted her up and was looking at her, "I thought of a name for our new daughter". "What would that be" asked Hiei? "Kia" whispered Kurama, Hiei nodded in agreement. "That is a perfect name for her fox."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

6 years later:

Kia was outside chasing the birds who were chirping happily at her. Hiei who was watching over her smiled, _she reminds me of Yukina when she was young_ he told himself thinking about his sister. 

_I wonder if the big oaf is taking good care of her…he better be for his sake._ He found himself drifting off into slumber land but was reawaken when he heard a scream. Nearly falling off the branch he was in due to shock, he began to scan the area for any intruders but stopped when his eyes landed on the child.

Sighing in relief that she was not in any kind of danger he noticed however that she was crying. Becoming worried, he stood up from his spot and vanished. Landing not to far away from the child, he began to walk towards his 7 year old daughter.

When he reached her, her sea green hair was covering her face as she was crying into her hands. "Kia-chan" he whispered as he knelt down in front of her putting his hands on her shaking shoulders.

To his surprise she flew into his arms and was crying into his chest. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, making small circles on her back in hope of calming the child down.

Kurama walked out of the house to announce that lunch was ready but stopped when he saw Hiei holding his adopted daughter. He jumped to the ground and was walking towards his love and child.

When he got there, he knelt down beside them, worried. Hiei was looking at him, "what happened" Kurama asked? Hiei shrugged his shoulders as Kurama was grabbing for her.

Feeling her father's movement, Kia's grip tightens on Hiei's tunic, not wanting to let go.

Sighing in defeat, Kurama let her go and was looking at her with his hands in his lap. "All I know is that I was watching over her and saw her crying" Hiei told his lover.

They noticed that Kia's crying had subsided. Both were relieved at that. Kia pushed herself away from her father's chest and was looking at both of her parents, noticing concern looks in their eyes. She smiled at them, "Kia-chan are you ok" asked Kurama?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Yes, I am Kurama-tousan" she answered him. "You gave me a scared Kia", Hiei scolded gently to her. "I am sorry Hiei-tousan" she whispered. "I have some news that will cheer you up" stated the fox while he was wiping the extra tears from her face.

"What is it" she asked curiously? "Well, your father and I want you to visit some old friends of ours who will be considered your aunts and uncles, in the human world".

"Will you like" that he asked? Her face brightens up as she nodded, "they really want to meet you so we will be going tonight". She hugged both of her fathers and headed towards the house with Hiei and Kurama on her tail. When the three were in the kitchen, Kurama began to serve them lunch. After they were done, Kina helped Kurama cleared the table.

She than walked into the family room and saw her shorter father polishing his katana.

She walked up to Hiei and knelt down in front of him, staring. Hiei sense her presence and looked up from polishing his katana at her. "What do you want" he asked? She shrugged her shoulders and stood up heading towards her room.

She stopped when she heard Hiei calling her name; she turned around and saw Hiei walking towards her. He knelt down in front of her till they were eye level, "Kia-chan" he began as he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen over her eyes, "why were you crying"?

Kina looked away from her father's concern eyes by looking at the ground. Kurama walked into the room and walked up to his husband and daughter as he too was knelt down in front of the 7 year old. "Tell us honey" stated Kurama softly. The girl hesitated; "it's stupid" she told them.

"Well, how about this you tell us what happen and we will see if it is silly or not" offered Kurama. Kina nodded in agreement as she was rubbing her nose.

She sniffed a little before she began her tale, "when I was chasing the birds sniff..sniff..sniff, I tripped over a root and hit my knee against it" she told them as she was wiping her eyes.

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and laughed a little, hearing this Kina looked up and saw them laughing. This made her more upset; "I told it was stupid" she yelled as she broke into tears running towards her room, slamming the door shut.

After hearing the door slam, Hiei and Kurama got up and headed after their daughter. When they got to her door to her room, they placed their ear against the door and heard her crying. Kurama knocked on the door, "Kia-chan can, we please come in he" asked her softly? "Go away" they heard her yell. They both sighed; "I think she got her stubbornness from you Hiei", Kurama told him. T

he fire demon glared at his husband, "well she got her emotional side from you kitsune" he told him back.

Kurama rolled his eyes and knocked on the door again, "honey can we please talk about this" he pleaded? "Why so you can laugh at me some more" she stated. _That is the reason why she is upset_ they both thought. _When we were laughing at how cute she was she thought we were laughing at her_.

Guilt washed over them, "we didn't mean to sweetie". "We are both very sorry, do you think you can forgive us by letting us in" asked Kumara? With their luck, they heard footsteps from the other side and the door opened a little.

Kumara and Hiei pushed the door opened and quietly walked in the room spotting Kia on top of her bed with her head in a pillow. They slowly walked towards the bed, Kumara sat on the edge of it while Hiei put a hand on his lover's shoulders for reassurance. Kurama laid a hand on her back and began to rub it gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Kia-chan he whispered, the only response he got was a grunt. "Daughter please look at us" he pleaded.

"Why so you can laugh at me again" she stated stubbornly. Both parents looked to each other; "we are sorry that we laughed" began Hiei. "That is right, began Kurama, we weren't laughing at you, we were only laughing at how cute you were" that's all he reassured her.

"Really" she asked? "Yes", Kia began to sit up and looked at her youko father with tear stained eyes. Seeing that they were telling the truth, she wiped her eyes and nodded. Kurama rubbed her cheek and drew her into a hug. She accepted it and returned the hug. "We should get ready" Hiei stated. She nodded and her two fathers left her room leaving her to change in private.

After her two fathers were out of the room, Kina got up and walked to her closet and opened the door to see what she can wear.

After 15 minutes went by, the small family was ready to go. Kurama was in his human form; Kia had known about this and was trying to get use to this side of her father. As for Hiei he was surprising not wearing his normal attire but a pair of nice khaki pants and a black shirt.

Kina wore jeans and a red shirt with white gym shoes. "Ready" asked Kurama to his daughter, she nodded and the three left the house. When they were walking towards the location of the portal that will take them to the human world, Kina was becoming nervous.

She heard many stories about the human world from Kurama and was hoping that the people she will meet are nice. Hiei sense the discomfort from his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"Hiei-tousan", she began, "what"? "Can you or Kurama-tousan carry me because I am tired of walking". Kurama smiled at his daughter and picked her up from behind as she squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and laid her head against his chest.

When they finally made to where the portal was located, they walked through it as it closed behind them. In a flash they were in the human world. Nothing has changed so they decided to head towards Genkai's temple since everyone will be there.

Kurama put his daughter down as she was walking between her parents. She grabbed Hiei's hand as she was looking around awed at the different kind of humans that were there just walking around minding their own business. "Kurama-tousan what are those things that move around" she asked?

Kurama smiled, "those are cars, and they are automobiles that humans use to get around". A thought hit the child, "just like the ride grandma Mukuro uses, right" she asked curiously. Both parents smirked, "something like that" answered Hiei.

After what seemed like ages they finally made it to the stairs that will lead them to the temple. Picking his daughter up, Hiei began to climb the stairs with Kurama not too far behind. When they finally made it to the top, he let her down and they were looking around.

"This place hasn't change one bit" stated Kurama. Hiei nodded in agreement, and turned his attention to where the noises were located. They both smiled when the others were heading their way. Kia was behind Kurama's leg hiding.

Kurama looked at this and smiled, "Kurama, Hiei, it's been a while" stated Yusuke, with a huge grinned.

"It has, how are you doing Yusuke" asked the red head? "Well, Keiko and I found out that she's pregnant", Both demons were shock at the news," congratulations to you both the red head stated with a smile. Keiko smiled, "thank you Kurama-kun."

"So, shrimp how are you doing" asked the tall human with carrot top hair?

Hiei glared at the tall human but didn't say anything. Hiei, however smiled when he saw his sister walking out of the temple, running towards him with Shizuru and Genkai behind her. "Brother" yelled Yukina as she flew into his arms and hugged him.

Hiei smiled and hugged his little sister back and pulled her away to look her over. _She seems healthy enough_, "has the idiot been taking care of you" he asked? The koorime smiled at him, "yes brother Kazuma-san has been taking good care of me" she reassured him. He sighed in relief, "that's good to know". Kuwabara looked put-off at Hiei's lack of trust but didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"It's been a while huh Hiei" stated the brown hair girl who blew out smoke from her cigarette."

How are you doing Shizuru" he asked Kuwabara's sister? "I'm alright" she told him. After they all were done saying their hellos, the all turned and were looking at the elderly woman who owned the temple.

They all smiled at her, "Genkai it's good to see you" the red head told her. She smiled and nodded in agreement but her attention was on the little girl who was hiding behind Kurama's leg. She smiled at her, "its ok child we won't hurt you" she stated.

Everyone was looking at one another wondering where this child that Genkai had been referring to was. Kurama looked over his shoulder and smiled at his daughter, "it's ok to come out Kia-chan". These are my and Hiei's friends who wanted to meet you he told her. She looked up at him and sighed. She slowly walked out from behind Kurama, she looked up and Hiei who nodded letting her know it is ok.

When she was in view everyone was smiling at her.

"Guys" started Kurama; this is mine and Hiei's daughter Kia". "So, this is the little one we have been hearing so much about" stated Shizuru who knelt in front of her and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kia-chan" she stated with a smile.

Yukina walked up to her niece and smiled down at her. Kia looked at her and smiled back, _this must be Hiei-tousan's sister, she is really pretty_ she told herself. "Kia, these are our friends, the guy with black hair is Yusuke, and the brown girl next to him is his wife Keiko."

The brunette smiled and bowed to her, as Kurama continued.

"The guy with the orange hair is Kuwabara and the girl with the long brown hair is his sister Shizuru". "The koorime with the sea green hair is Hiei's twin sister Yukina as knows you already and the older woman is Genkai who is one of the strongest masters around."

Kia bowed, "it is nice to meet you all" she stated. _She is so cute_ thought the girls at the same time. "Why don't we all go in and have some tea and talk to catch up on things" stated Genkai. Everyone agreed Yukina and Keiko took Kina by the hand and lead her to the temple. When everyone was in the temple, they were all seated with Kia sitting on Keiko's lap.

They all were chatting, Kia for some reason wanted to look around the temple. Without anybody noticing since they are all into their conversations, she left the temple and was looking around. She spotted a lake near by and decided to walk towards it. Y

ukina notice that Kina wasn't around, getting worried about her niece, she excused herself and left the temple to go search for her. Looking around, the ice maiden finally found the child sitting on a rock by the lake resting her head on her knees.

She smiled at her and walked up to her. When she approached the little one, Kia felt a presence and looked up to see Hiei's younger sister standing there looking at her. Yukina sat down and was looking over the lake, they both were silent.

"How have you been Kia-chan" the koorime asked softly? "I have been ok; Kurama-tousan and Hiei-tousan told me everything about how I was found and all".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I always wonder why my real parents abandoned me". Yukina was looking at her niece as she felt her heart tug.

"My brother was abandon from our homeland" Yukina told her. Kia looked at her in surprised, "really"? The koorime nodded her head and smiled at her, "I am an ice maiden who is from the ice glacier that floats in the air in the demon world and among my race there is only female inhabitants."

She continued, "my mother had bared both me and my brother Hiei-san and we were known as the forbidden children". "My brother, your father I should say wasn't welcome in our land because well he wasn't female and the elders were afraid he will bring a curse among us."

"My mother's best friend was forced to throw him off the island." Kia took Yukina's hands in hers, she smiled at her niece. "I am so happy that I had finally met you Kia-chan". The little girl nodded and hugged Yukina who hugged her back.

They were like that for a while when they heard a voice, "everyone is looking for you two." They both jumped and turned to see Genkai standing there.

She joined them and ran her hand through her granddaughter's sea-green hair. "I think it is best if we head back huh" suggested Genkai. Yukina nodded and got up holding the sleeping girl in her arms.

They walked back to the temple and when it was in sight they saw everyone hanging around. Hiei saw the three of them and smiled seeing his daughter sleeping in his sister's arms. He jumped off the branch and headed towards them. Genkai walked ahead leaving the koorime twins alone.

Yukina smiled at the little girl sleeping in her arms and looked up at her brother. "She fell asleep" Yukina told him, he nodded. "She is a pretty girl Hiei and I feel like there is something special about her." "Kurama and I aren't sure if she is a human or something else he told her." "Human or not it doesn't matter because she is special and it will break my heart if anything happens to her."

"She has a pure soul that would one day make her vulnerable to a broken heart and pain." "Brother, promise me that you will do everything in your power to protect her purity and make sure she doesn't go through pain because it will shatter her soul." Hiei nodded at his sister, "you have my word Yukina."

The ice maiden smiled at him as she handed the sleeping girl over to him. Hiei gently took his daughter from his sister's arms and held her like she is the most precious thing he has besides his sister and Kurama. Yukina smiled at the scene before her, "you do make a good father Hiei."

The fire demon smiled at her and nodded as the two made it back to the group. When everyone saw the twins heading towards their way, Kurama walked up to them and smiled at his sleeping daughter in his lover's arms. He stroke her hair, "it is getting late and everyone else is about to leave so I think it is best we head back" Kurama told his lover. Hiei nodded in agreement, they both went towards the group.

"Well, it was great seeing you all again, but I think it is past Kia's bed time" the red head told them.

Kia stirred in her father's arms and was looking around at the group who were looking at her. "Yeah, I think it is best that we all get going" stated Kuwabara who had his arm draped around Yukina's shoulders. Hiei growled a little but trusted the human with his sister.

Keiko and Shizuru walked up to Kina, the little girl hugged them both as they hugged her back. "It is great seeing you little niece" stated Shizuru…."and when the baby is born you will have a cousin" stated Keiko. They broke the hug, Hiei put his daughter down who walked up to Genkai and bowed, the woman smiled at her, "thank you for everything grandma" she stated. The elderly woman hugged the little girl and broke it.

"Visit me again Kia, as my granddaughter you are always welcome to stay with me." Kia smiled and nodded, she than walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara who smiled at her. Yusuke knelt down and hugged his niece, "you be good now and visit us sometime ok." She nodded as they broke apart; Kuwabara did the same and hugged her.

After they broke the hug, Kina walked up to Yukina. The ice maiden smiled at her, "be good little one" she stated. Kia felt like crying and hugged her aunt like she wasn't going to see her again. Yukina held the girl and smiled, "it is ok" she reassured the girl as they broke apart.

Kia had tears coming down her cheeks and smiled up at her, "visit me so we can talk ok."

Kia nodded and hugged her one more time before heading towards her father. Hiei picked her up as she laid her head against his chest. They all said their good byes as the couple left them with the sleeping girl in Hiei's arms. Yukina felt sad that her niece was leaving but relaxed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and smiled at her husband Kuwabara, who smiled back at her. "She is sure something huh"? Yukina nodded her head in agreement. "Kazuma-san, I would follow shortly," the human nodded and kissed his wife's cheek as he proceeded back to the temple with the others.

Turning to head back to the temple, something caught the corner of Yukina's eye. She looked down on the ground and saw something shining, curious she picked it up and her eyes widen. In her hand was a clear blue tear gem, she stood up and looked in the direction of where her brother went.

_If this is Kia's tear gem than that means she is a koorime_. Yukina smiled at that and held the gem in her hand.

_One day I will give this to her_ she promised herself. Looking one more time she turned around and headed towards the temple with Kia's tear gem in her hand. Kurama and Hiei finally made it back to their home in the demon world. To tire to move, they crashed onto the couch.

Hiei laid his head on the arm of the couch and feel asleep with Kina curled up against him. Kurama sleepy himself laid his head against Hiei and drew a blanket over the three of them and feel asleep.


End file.
